Baddinyan
is a Rank B Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Baddinyan evolves from Jibanyan when fused with Roughraff. In ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'', he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Biology A purple cat yo-kai with a light purple face. It's nose is magenta, while the inner ear is golden-yellow. Over it's eyes are a pair of sharp sunglasses, revealing the scar over the left one. He has a dark-purple pompadour. He wears a dark-blue outfit with the kanji for 'Rebel' on the back and a pair of black shoes. The tail flames are lime-green. Baddinyan, like Roughraff, acts like a very tame delinquent. He speaks rudely, eats sweets before dinner, and litters. Due to still being Jibanyan he adds 'nyan' to his sentences. In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, he is only obtainable by fusing Jibanyan and Roughraff when you and your team see Coughcoff and Roughraff fighting over who is the spikiest. If you say Roughraff is the winner, you will get Baddinyan. Like Roughraff, his Inspirit makes others turn to delinquency. Relationships It looks like Baddinyan doesn't really care about Nate and Whisper. Nate is, however, annoyed that Baddinyan is doing some nonsense things. In EP067, it is shown that in the alternate universe where Katie has the watch, Baddinyan replaces Jibanyan. Base Stats(lv.60) Moveset |100|-|Single enemy}} |20|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe such a delinquent that it'll attack its allies.}} |130|-|All enemies|Damages and confuses his enemies with a wave of evil.}} ||-|6 = Will dodge enemy headbutt attacks.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Fuse Jibanyan with Roughraff. Alternatively, Baddinyan can be fought at the "Four-Wheeled Cool" Yo-kai Spot. Yo-kai Watch 2 Go to the apartments in Shopper's Row, and speak to Roughraff. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Baddinyan can only be freed from the Crank-a-kai, though you could also get him in Stage 44 during the Terror Time Event. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Jibanyan with Roughraff, this only consumes Roughraff. Baddinyan can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai. History In EP003 of the anime, Jibanyan is inspirited by Roughraff and transforms into Baddinyan, promptly developing a rebellious streak... which turns out to be amusingly tame, consisting of petty misdeeds like eating two chocobars at a time and scattering the wrappings around. Jibanyan is transformed into Baddinyan in EP035 in the role of a pirate captain for the pirate scene of Directator's latest film "Yo-Titanic-ai" where he was assisted by B3-NK1, Dazzabel, and Roughraff. Quotes * When being released from Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Heh. Dude, you got no idea how lucky you are!" Trivia * He is voiced by Alicyn Packard. * Baddinyan's Japanese Soultimate name contains an old slang typical of the delinquent youth that was often used in graffiti, namely writing yoroshiku (よろしく, "nice to meet you") with the kanji for "night", "dew", "death" and "suffering" (夜露死苦). * The Japanese name of the Pompadour skill, "Regent", is the local name for the ducktail hairstyle, a name that derives from London's Regent Street. * He is one of the few forms Jibanyan has who is simply inspirited by another yo-kai, rather than being fused together. * He is also the antagonist of the Japanese television spots for Rohto Eye Drops, teaching viewers what NOT to do with your eyes. * Baddinyan's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Badboy, Junior, Sonny, and Pompable. Name Origin "Baddinyan" is a portmanteau of baddie and nyan. "Warunyan" is similar, but instead combines with warui (悪い, "bad, evil, rascal"). In other languages * Japanese: ワルニャン Warunyan * Korean: 배드냥 Baedeunyang * German: Grobianyan * French: Bandinyan * Spanish: Pelochnyan * Italian: Malonyan * Portuguese (Brazil): Traquinyan * Chinese: 惡霸喵 (HK) or 流氓喵 (TW) * Arabic: طائشين Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Fusion Evolutions